


I'll Be Needing The Memories

by AndriaWritesFics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartenders, Cheerleaders, College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Growing Up, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndriaWritesFics/pseuds/AndriaWritesFics
Summary: ❝Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.❞Bratty, flirtatious and relentless, L/N Y/N is everything Miya Osamu hates in a girl, and yet, he still can't help but be drawn in by her. With nationals approaching fast, he soon learns that their relationship ends up taking an unexpected turn in more ways than one.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than expected. No regrets :') Hope y'all enjoy the first chapter.

If anyone were to ask Miya Osamu the one thing he hated about Inarizaki, his answer was the cheer captain that the entire school (for some reason) was absolutely smitten by. She gets on his nerves like no other being on this planet. She was annoying, all in all too much to handle and bear. She was unbelievably intolerable and the fact that she was a cheerleader chasing after a volleyball player such as himself made her a _cliché_ that made Osamu want to _gag_ any time he saw her in his peripheral.

Even though he's certain he's made it clear he's not interested, she keeps coming back for more. She had no sight of giving him personal space and was too set on getting a reaction from him. She was also considered a beauty and her bewitching charm and charisma made her popular throughout the school. Her (cursed) everyday arrival at school reminded Osamu of a celebrity walking down on the red carpet, with students quickly crowding around her, inquiring about her morning and with boys prepared to hold her bag and _kiss her ass._

On top of being elected as cheer captain in her second year, Y/N was considered smart amogst her peers, her grades being one of the most outstanding ones in the entire second year.

So she was annoying and smart? How does one even manage that? 

And innocent? Ha-ha, she was anything but innocent. Osamu supposes it's because she looked quite innocent that everyone just assumed she was innocent, too. If he was being honest, then yes, he used to think that, too. It didn't take too long before he realised how stupid he was. Unfortunately enough, Osamu was the only one who knew what she was like. He knew if he ever told anyone the truth, they'd laugh their ass off and call him a liar. Too bad. Once they see the things Osamu has, they'll realise that girl is the clear definition of a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

The first few times, he shook his head and called himself crazy. There was no way that the star student could be so... _filthy,_ but, evidence had started coming to light.

So when Osamu found her licking her bottom lip during one of his matches while staring directly at him, he brushed it off and told himself she _must_ have had dry lips. 

That one time in class when she turned around in her seat, asking for his English notes, he let her borrow them because, well, he's a nice guy. But the moment she reached under his desk and squeezed his inner thigh as a thanks(?) before turning back to sit straight, he started having _questions_.

Or the time she sent him a heated look while passing each other in the hallway, he had to admit, it put him at a state of _unease_. 

And when he was having yet another fight with Atsumu in the gym and yelling profanities, other students had quickly stood outside to watch with amusement...he thought her blown pupils in reaction to his unfiltered self were just his mind playing _tricks_ on him. 

The final straw was when he was filling his water bottle one day. She had casually sauntered up to him, standing up on the tips of her toes. Despite giving herself the extra height, she was unable to reach his ear, but it was fine, since she did something even better instead. _She softly pecked his jaw_. 

"Good luck on your game tomorrow. Maybe if you win, we can have a little _fun_ afterwards~" 

Osamu had choked on his spit out of genuine shock, the water bottle slipping out of his hands and clanking against the sink. He did a doubletake when she patted his cheek before leaving. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process _what the fuck had happened_ , obscene images already filling his brain. 

Fast forward to the torturous months that followed, Miya Osamu can say with the utmost certainty that he _hated her guts_. And no, he wasn't exaggerating. Hell no, screw that. He hated Y/N with every fiber of his being and nothing was about to change that. He hated her for a whole lot of reasons. A lot of things. The list goes on and on, and it's more than enough things that he can't count on his fingers. Seeing her made anger boil deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, sometimes too much for him to handle.

The girl was nothing but trouble--undeniably cocky and most definitely a living life hazard for his health and peace of mind. 

As a child, Osamu made the decision of becoming the type of person who'd be nice to everyone, but _Satan's Bride_ was making it all too difficult for him. She teases, flirts and _thirsts_ over him like he's the only boy in the entire goddamn prefecture. She's the type of girl that makes him want to push her into a metal locker and bruise all of her face.

For fucks sake, Osamu swears he's never met anyone more annoying in his entire life. Oh, wait, isn't Atsumu--no. He can, without a doubt, swear his b-b-brother was a smidge better. Just a smidge, mind you. Don't get him wrong, he'd definitely sell his twin to the devil, but when it comes down to Y/N and him, he knew who he wanted erased from this universe. She was all the things he hated in human form. Osamu wonders if this is a punishment for every time he did something bad, and shit what he wouldn't give to turn back time and fix all his mistakes--if that'd make any difference whatsoever, that is. 

Osamu hated coming to class, and it wasn't because Atsumu was in it, but because he had the misfortune of sitting behind the source of all his problems. She was an insufferable brat that would constantly pester him to insanity, wear the most ridiculously short skirt he had ever seen on a girl, and send him the dirtiest of glances. 

God, why couldn't she just leave him alone? Especially right now. 

Osamu pays little to zero attention to the school's cheer team standing in the bleachers because he knows _\--god fucking damn it does he know_ \--she's there, watching him, clad in that tight cheer uniform that fits her in all the right places.

That godforsaken appearance of hers was turning more heads than usual today. 

Her hair's held up in a high ponytail, tied with a dark ribbon, framing her face perfectly. Her uniform's ridiculously tight, skirt stretching over her hips and coming down to cover the tops of her thighs. She's sending him that lustful, predatory and _hungry_ gaze he's gotten used to. 

"Inarizaki!" The girls clapped their pompoms together twice before lifting one arm in the air. "Inarizaki!" 

He's still not sure why she's so obsessed with him, why she's so adamant on not giving up, why she acts like he's the only piece of meat left in this universe. 

The dirty, absolutely impure glances and stares just started randomly one day and there was just no going back, apparently. He's made it clear in every nice way that he isn't interested, but the cheer captain wasn't someone to back down from getting what she wants. 

He makes a quick gander at the crowd, only to clench his jaw when he catches her winking at him. 

_It had him both excited and on edge._

* * *

"Kita-senpai," 

"L/N-san." 

The second Y/N walks inside the school's gym during club hours, Osamu whips his head to the opposite side. As expected, she's in her cheer uniform. While he doesn't _dislike_ it, per se, he'd rather bite his own tongue off than admit he finds it extremely alluring. 

She rubs the back of her neck apologetically as she stands in front of the captain. "Sorry for interrupting your practice, could I speak with you for a bit? If that's fine with you, of course." 

Osamu sees Kita assure her with a nod and how Y/N's pointing at the sheet of paper that's fixed onto a clipboard. He figures it's another discussion on the next match they're going to have so the cheer team knows beforehand when to prepare themselves for their 'big moment' and performance. 

Atsumu comes to him, a light flush peppering his cheeks. "She's pretty cute, isn't she? M'thinking of asking her out. Hm. That other girl who's usually by her side is real easy on the eyes, too..."

Osamu deadpans at him. "I doubt anyone understands stupid, 'Tsumu."

"Shuddap!" His brother shouts. There's a volleyball clutched in his hands that's threatening to make contact with Osamu's face. They start bickering like its second nature. 

Kita sighs. "As always, m'sorry 'bout this." 

"It's fine, really," She gives him a closed eye smile, "We've got quite the troublemakers of our own, so I can totally understand." She beams at gratefully, "Anyway, thanks. Our coach is always on our necks, talking about time management and what not. Being captain's not easy, am I right, Senpai?"" 

"Yes, I agree." 

She thanks the (gorgeous) third year once more and controls the grin that's itching to compliment her face as she makes steps towards her _target_. 

"O-sa-mu~"

Aforementioned boy breathes through his nose, the grip on the volleyball turning all the more tighter because he knows the bane of his existence has oh-so 'generously' graced him with her (unwanted) presence yet again. He closes his eyes and counts to ten, making an effort to calm himself down. 

He's ignoring her, like he always does, because acknowledging her existence meant losing more of his thread of sanity.

"Mu-kun?" 

He bares his teeth and despite what he tells himself to do, he does the opposite and replies to her. "What." It's not even a question. No, far from it. He wants her to get the hell out of his hair as soon as possible so he doesn't have to see annoyingly pretty face. 

Her eyes travel to his back, unabashedly staring, biting her lower lip. "Heard you have a game coming up." Her voice has a sultry lilt to it and Osamu glares in her direction when she places a hand to his bicep. "Do your best, I'll be rooting for you."

He doesn't even want to look at her, that's how much she annoys him. He wants her to freeze and shut up. 

"Don't ya have practice or s'mthin'? Do ya really think ya should be wastin' time?" He wonders if its obvious he's trying to get rid of her. Then again, he doesn't care if it is. Anything to get rid of her, right? 

"Hm?" She tilts her head to the side and blinks her eyes; if Osamu wasn't latching on his anger, he might have found it adorable. "Yeah, sure do, but I thought I should motivate my _favourite_ player before I head out." Her hand, that'd been on his bicep, squeezes gently. 

Osamu doesn't entertain the warmth that starts pooling in his chest. "How sweet of ya." He says, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Right~?" Y/N croons, pulling her hand away and placing it on the top of her left hip. She holds the other up in a wave and turns on her heel, her cheer skirt fanning out slightly as she does so, and then starts to make her leave. "I'll catch you later, 'Samu."

_He prays she doesn't._

Osamu pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an inaudible sigh when she exits through the doors. How vexing. He turns his head to find his brother gawking unabashedly at the sway of her hips. The younger twin suppresses a scoff and slaps a hand over his brother's eyes. "Yer such a pervert, 'Tsumu."

"What the hell was that for, ya scrub?!" 

_He doesn't tell him nor admits to himself that it made him jealous._

* * *

Osamu was slowly walking to the school cafeteria with Suna and Atsumu, an invisible smile plastered on his features. _He'd finally get to eat._ The area was swarming as usual with students all heading to the one place.

"So, what's goin' on with L/N and ya?" 

Osamu blinks his eyes twice, and then shrugs. "What d'ya mean?" Suna gives him a look with raised eyebrows that say, ' _Really_?' 

Atsumu's the one to speak this time. "Ya know exactly what he means." 

The wing spiker sighs at the line in the cafeteria before answering. "I don't." 

"When ya see her, ya get the look on yer face that's reserved for when Atsumu steals yer food." Suna prompts boredly. 

"I don't know what yer--" Osamu stops. He spots the troublesome second year and takes a quick onceover of her from the corner of his eye. 

Y/N's smiling up at the Sudo, the captain school's basketball team, with flushed cheeks while twirling a strand of her hair around a single finger. It's like she's a ditzy schoolgirl that's nervous around their crush.

"Guess I'll leave it ta ya and yer team," The redhead says as he sends her a smoldering gaze. "I'll be countin' on ya, as always." 

"Mmhmm, I'll make sure to tell the members of the club all about it. You don't have to worry about a thing." 

A sharp canine reveals from under his toothy grin. "Aren't ya just dependable as ever, sweetheart?" 

Whether she's acting like an airhead or actually is this genuinely dense on how he flirts with her, Osamu can't tell. A part of him hopes it's the first option, though. 

Sudo leans his head down to her level, "So, d'ya wanna grab a cof--"

"Osamu!" She enthusiastically waves with a bright smile and misses the way the captain of the basketball team huffs. Osamu doesn't, though. The pissed expression the third year has on swells his chest with pride and he wonders if its Atsumu rubbing on him. 

Osamu makes no effort to acknowledge her call and simply walks ahead with Atsumu and Rin, who glance at and then at Y/N. This goes on twice before everything's clear to them. Suna gives him a pat on the back. 

Inarizaki's setter does nothing to hide the shit eating grin on his face. "So, the cheer cap'n, eh?"

"Shut yer trap, 'Tsumu."

_He hates her even more now because his stupid brother's never gonna let him hear the end of it._

* * *

He stays back after practice to blow off steam. 

Osamu hardly ever showed emotion beyond his laid back and deadpan personality. For some twisted reason, Y/N takes pleasure in breaking it. His brows knit together in frustration as he performs wall drills (he imagines her face on it while spiking the ball and while it _does_ provide him satisfaction, it doesn't cool him off). She's the one girl who--

"Yoohoo~" A familiar head pops up from the doors of the gymnasium first before skipping inside. "How's my favourite player, doin'?" The way she forces her Kansai Dialect is stupid even for her, and Osamu doesn't mention that he actually _likes_ hearing it. 

The wing spiker stops and takes a deep breath through his nostrils. She hasn't even said two words, but her mere presence is irksome; its spreading throughout his entire system, shutting down all other feelings. But in the midst of that, there is something else, too: the pesky growing desire for her that he had been hiding for quite some time. He latches onto his strong vexation to cancel out that feeling. 

Y/N goes ahead to stand next to him. "Extra practice? Well, don't stop on my account," She grabs a volleyball, and smiles up at him. "Go on, show me how it's done."

He's quick to shoot her down. 

"No."

"Aww, c'mon. Please?" 

"No." 

"Just one." 

"No." 

"Ple--" 

" _No_." 

"Boo." She pouts childishly and drops the ball. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Quit botherin' me and go home, L/N."

She eyes him up and down, and Osamu acts like he doesn't see her pupils dilate. "Only if you come with me." 

"Go fuck yerself." He snaps. 

Instead of getting offended, she moans. "That's it. Keep talking smack to me in that accent, Osamu."

_The worst part is the sudden tingle he feels between his legs._

He regards her with disgust. "Ya need ta go an' get checked. There's s'mthin' seriously messed up 'bout ya."

Y/N throws her head back and her laugher fills the air, unaware that the melodious sound brightens the tips of the boy's ears red. 

The cheer captain takes a second to bend down and grab his water bottle. She brings it to her lips and takes a long sip, much to Osamu's discomfort. She smiles as she hands it to him before sending a two finger salute.

"See you on Monday, SamSam-kun." 

"I'd rather not." 

"Shh. You know you want to. I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." She purrs, "And no, I'm not talking about the normal, 'I hate you' look, it's the, 'I want to bend you over a desk and fuck you senseless' look that I'm talking about here." 

"Yer blind." Osamu denies the claim and shakes his head, walking away to his bag that's placed on the bench to throw all his things inside because _he needs to get out of here immediately or he'll lose it._ Y/N's hot on his trail and sits down on the bench, watching him quietly. Not even thirty seconds pass when she finds a new way to piss him off.

She grabs his phone from his bag and quickly scurries to create distance, grinning as she holds it up. 

Osamu silently prays to God to give him the power of not non-sexually choking this girl on the spot. He wonders if her fingers are ever burned from playing with him too much.

"L/N, give it back."

"Take it from me, 'Samu." She challenges. 

Osamu runs a hand through his fringe three times whilst fixing the female in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. "Phone, L/N. _Now_."

"Oho?" Her voice is low and sultry as she peers into his fiery eyes. "Is 'Samu getting mad at me for being a bad girl~?" 

"Stop callin' me that." 

Y/N hums, "I take it Atsumu-kun is the only one allowed, 'Samu?" 

His orbs are piercing, but it just phases right through her. She was immensely enjoying this, the little bitch. Humor was written all over that pretty face of hers and it makes Osamu's blood boil. He takes a step forward, and she takes two back. Her free hand raises, beckoning him over with a 'come-hither' motion of the fingers. 

He isn't in the mood. 

" _I said_ \--" 

"Okay, okay~" There's a teasing lilt in her voice and it makes the volleyball player glare at her for the umpteenth time. She holds it out and he's quick to snatch his mobile device from her. "You're so mean to me, SamSam-kun." She coos. 

"Only 'cause ya deserve it. Yer bein' a pain in the ass."

She giggles cutely. "Aww, don't be like that. You might actually hurt my feelings."

"That's the plan."

She giggles again, and Osamu wonders if she's some kind of masochist or just plain psychotic because no one in their right mind could be this utterly messed up.

* * *

Osamu's palm shoots the ball and it goes zooming over the net, colliding with the floor on the other side of the court. He can literally see Y/N licking her lips in the back of his head because she's done that one too many times after witnessing him spike in his matches. 

"NO TOUCH ACE!" 

"Nice serve, Osamu! Go, go, Osamu! One more time!" The crowd screams in unison. The cheerleaders finish with a flourish, waving the pom-poms as enthusiastically as they could.

There's a match going on for the Interhigh qualifiers and as expected, Inarizaki was winning their matches with no trouble whatsoever, it's almost like a piece of cake for them. 

Y/N brings a hand near mouth, dressed in her black and red cheer outfit. "One more pretty serve, pretty please~!"

Osamu can't give a lesser fuck. At the blow of the whistle he tosses the ball up in the air for his serve.

"Cover! Cover!" 

"Nice receive!" The setter calls out from the opposing side. He sets the ball at back after sending his teammate a glance, who jumps and smashes it with his palm, but Omimi gets a one touch on the ball. 

"Nice one touch!" 

Atsumu sends a toss to Ginjima. As the silverette spikes it, the opposing team's middle blocker saves the ball and is launched high up. 

"He saved it!" Riseki panics in the sidelines. 

Kita nods his head, "Yes. But--" 

"It's coming back! Chance ball!" Akagi calls out. 

"Damn it, I'm sorry!" 

"Aran, direct spike!" 

"Slam it, Aran!" 

Naturally, that was what he did. But it was saved by another player and it flew over the net and back to Inarizaki's side. 

"It's our chance ball again!" Riseki comments, but then gasps. Suna's prepared to receive, but Atsumu comes in front of him. 

"'Samu!"

Atsumu angles his body and tosses the ball over to his brother. Y/N holds her breath in as the younger twin's feet fly off the court, his left hand is stretched in front of him and his right arm is cocked back. He waits for the perfect moment, and when the ball comes in front of him, he swings, his wrist snapping to form a topspin on the toss with the palm of his hand. Y/N's eyes sparkle in admiration as the ball slams to the other side of the court. 

A whistle is sounded in the court. 

26--28

_Victory for Inarizaki._

The crowd erupts in a roar of cheers and the boys pump their hands up. Y/N watches Atsumu and Osamu share a high-five and pink hue starts to make its way on the apples of her cheeks. 

"Atsumu-kun's totally cool, isn't he!" Sachiko swoon from the bleachers. "That receive was so cool! 

"Actually, that's called a 'toss'." Hinano points out with a shake of the head. "Yer so lame, Chi-chii." 

"W-Whatever!" The second year huffs. She excitedly links arms with her captain. "Y/N, what about ya? Did ya see that? Eek! Didn't ya think Atsumu-kun was cool?! Like so cool?! The freakin' coolest?! I thought he was so cool! I--" The purplette blinks at the delay in response, but her mouth soon forms an 'o' in realisation. 

The cheer captain's remain fixed on the grey haired boy as she nods, the semblance of a smile on her face. "Yeah. He's pretty cool."

_Her heart was racing._

* * *

After school, Osamu finds Y/N by the lockers in the school hallway, her clipboard in hand as she talks to the captain of the basketball club. _Again. What the hell?_ He stands leaning close to her and she's grinning at him, just a fraction too close for it to be simply friendly. Anyone could tell the bastard was practically eye-fucking her. 

It's funny and pitiful how Osamu feels a clenching sensation presseing down on his throat. He sees everything; the locks of her hair, the way her eyes never leave Sudo's, and how the captain's eyes seem to dip below her eye level to wander freely along the lines of her body when she closes her eyes to smile cheerfully at him. 

He doesn't know what he's feeling, but he loathes it. He loathes his chest being tight, loathes the small shake in his limbs. Loathes it, despises it, completely. He wants it to stop. 

He could practically taste it in the air; how he felt, what--

He hates the wasps he gets in his stomach when Y/N looks in his direction and meets his eyes. 

Osamu wants to try and break his gaze away from her own, but he was simply unable to. It was as if her eyes are locking him there, keeping him frozen in place. 

It's filled with genuine concern. _For him_. But unfortunately, Osamu doesn't buy it. He's actually expecting her to smirk at him in some sort of strange victory, or curl around the captain, or do something that's gonna aggravate him because that's what she does best. He doesn't want to be around to witness it, doesn't want her to have the satisfaction; for that very reason, he storms off in the direction of his classroom. 

Y/N frowns and moves away from the third year, sending him a polite smile and telling him how she had to get to practice and so should he. The boy's about to protest, and wrinkles form on his forehead when she starts scurrying away before even listening. His mood turns sour when he realises she's hot on Miya Osamu's trail before fading from his line of sight. 

Y/N's chasing after the wing spiker, calling his name in hopes he'd stop and listen to her. He doesn't. 

"Osamu! Wait up!" 

Said boy growls lowly as she calls out to him. He bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood. 

Every advancing footstep of hers he hears is infuriating him to no end. When he reaches the classroom, he slams the door shut--but Y/N's foot swiftly comes in between. Osamu sneers as she forces herself inside, shutting the door close behind her. She opens her mouth to speak, but he's quick to cut her off. 

" _Oi_. What do ya think yer doin'?" 

"Am I not allowed to check up on you?" She inquires with a lift of the brow. 

Osamu would rather throw himself into moving traffic than have someone like her care for him. He doesn't believe this sappy bullshit of hers. 

"Yer not. Leave me alone." 

"Don't be so mean, O-sa-mu~" Y/N pouts. There it is. She's back to being a pest and it makes him sick. "You look so tense. Tell me, have you ever considered other methods of relaxation?" A warm hand slowly drifts up and settle on one of his shoulders, touch firm. Osamu glances at it before making eye contact with her again. "What happened?" She steps closer to him in genuine concern, and reaches the hand up to his cheek, but balks when he slaps it away from him, hard. "Did you seriously ju--What's your deal, _Miya_?! I was only worrying about you!" 

"Save it. Yer just here to tick me off again," He sends her a deadly glare, and she takes note that it matches his brother's expression when he's angry, "M'not in the mood for another one of yer games, do me a favour and leave me alone." 

It's almost like Y/N _wants_ to dig her own grave since she cocks her head and places a palm on her cheek. 

"Game?" There's mock innocence coddling her voice. She's even tapping a finger on her chin to bring the whole act together. It makes his skin crawl. "What game?" 

Osamu swears violently under his breath and takes a step away from her-- _for her sake and for his._

"This is about Sudo-senpai, isn't it?" She sighs. "Damn, I never took you for the type to get jealous. But it's still sexy as hell, not gonna lie." 

"Yer out of yer mind," Osamu bites out. "Nothin' but a lunatic." He glowers when she lets out a yawn. "Are ya even lis--forget it. Get out."

She crosses her arms, chin held up high, "You don't own this classroom. Why don't you get out instead~?" 

A vein throbs under Osamu's jaw. His knuckles are white from clenching his fist too hard, teeth gritted in anger. "We both know yer just gonna follow me like a mutt." 

She shrugs her shoulders and bats her eyelashes. "I mean, you could always find out--" 

" _L/N_ \--" 

"Jeez, it was only a joke, calm down. You're always ready to come at me," Y/N sighs. "It's like you have unlimited energy." She then gives a wicked lift of the lips. "Makes me wonder the _stamina_ of an athle--oh!"

An irritable Osamu grabs the girl roughly by her shirt and pins her to a wall. "Don't ya ever get tired of being an insufferable brat?" The corner of Y/N's lip twitches as she holds back a grin. He looks like he wants to murder her and throw her body down a flowing river.

To his ever growing annoyance, she titters at him, "Ha-ha, colour me stoked. Was that your breaking point, Osamu?" 

"Would it kill ya to give it a rest?" 

"Whatever do you mean by that? I'm not even doing anything, Mu-kun." Y/N teases, but then her expression changes, "Honestly, let's stop it with the shenanigans," She blows a raspberry, "Don't act like you don't wanna sleep with me."

Osamu recoils as if he's been touched by acid, but quickly recovers. "I don't know what's goin' on in that little head of yers, but I can tell ya m'really not interested." 

"Why're you being so difficult?" She huffs indignantly. "Why deny it? Anyone can smell the sexual tension between us from five miles away."

Her words only makes him more furious. 

"There isn't any." Osamu retorts steely. 

"Oh, stop it. Are you saying you don't wanna fuck me?" The sound of her voice is low and sensual, "Right here, right now? You don't wanna have some rough, steamy classroom sex?" 

"In yer dreams." He spits out. 

"I do a lot of things to you in my dreams. I've always thought about what you'd look like under me and in my bed." 

"Yer disgustin'." 

"And you can't get enough of it." The presumptuous female was wearing his nerves thin. Every snarky remark, crude comment, every cocky grin is slowly becoming the death of him. 

Osamu's face darkens and Y/N knew if he didn't have good morals, she would've gotten punched in the face by now.

"The hell d'ya want, then?" He clips. 

This seemed to spark a flame in the Y/N's eyes. She slowly began trailing her hand up Osamu's chest, and when he doesn't object, she runs a thumb over his lips. 

"I want you so bad, 'Samu."

_He can't fucking take it anymore_. She's pushed him past the breaking point of his restraint. At that moment, he was blinded by a five-course serving of frustration and rage that tasted bitter, his body moving on its own. 

Chapped lips smashed onto Y/N's with a force that sends a jolt of electricity through her bones. She makes a noise of surprise but quickly melts into the kiss and reciprocates eagerly. The kiss was sloppy, deep, and dragged out delicious sounds from both of them. The unholy amount of sexual tension the pair of them endured for the past couple months was enough to make his blood boil every time he so much as gazed at her. There was so much neediness and desperation in that kiss. She was more than ecstatic to find out he wanted her as much as she wanted him. When Osamu pulls away, he scoffs at the look she gives him; a look that tells him it was too short, but to her delight, he comes back in, hard. Their lips mold together, the kiss is anything but soft and gentle as Osamu tries to get his point across: He's kissing her like he wants to bruise her, like he can't stand it anymore, like he wants to break her and she's more than willing to _let_ him.

He grunts when she parts her lips and wastes no second in plunging his wet muscle inside her warm cavern to wrap it around her seeking tongue. Their tongues slide together and wrestle for dominance before the sheer mass of Osamu's won out. His whole body is warm with want, and he knows that he shouldn't be doing this, that he needs to stop and act rationally, that he shouldn't be enjoying this, but he was--immensely--and kisses her heatedly with all his might. He knows he'll be calling himself a scrub later, but he can't seem to care much right now. 

She kisses him with equal passion, hands cupping his face tight to make sure to keep him rooted in place (not that he was going to leave in the first place). It was less of a kiss and more of just them hungrily ravaging every inch of their mouths, leaving no area unexplored. 

Manicured fingers tangled themselves in dyed gray hair as they continued to make out. Y/N slides her hands lower and uses her nails to scratch at his undercut, making him shiver. She giggles against his lips. 

"Heh, so cute." 

Osamu breaks the kiss, "Shut yer m--" His words get caught somewhere in his throat when he notices her state. 

Crimson was spread across her cheeks, she was trying her best to catch her breath and he quivers at the dark and aroused gleam swirling in her eyes. Dare he say it, he finds it hot. Taking advantage of this, she pulls his head down and crashes her lips to his again. Her breasts are flush against his chest and she lets out a whimper when Osamu's hand drifts up to her jaw before it goes up to the back of her head and into her hair, where he grips some (h/c) strands into his fist and pulls. His other hand goes to the front of her school blouse and pulls on the red bow, tugging it free before his fingers proceed to start undoing the buttons of her shirt. 

Miya Osamu, one of the biggest heartthrobs at school, was about to screw her into high heaven. 

"Oh, holy fuck," Y/N rasps out between kisses. The simple thought alone courses a shock to run through her spine, toes curling up in her shoes from excitement. Her own hands fly to his shirt and hastily claw at the buttons. One of Osamu's arms wraps around her waist and pulls her closer to him, the hand fisting her hair angles her head back to kiss deeper. She rubs her thighs together as arousal starts to pool, a big part of her wants to feel him getting hard because of her. His hand reaches lower, dragging down the zipper on the side of her skirt to loosen it. She shimmies her hips and Osamu drags the article down.

With hands on the back of her thighs, Y/N gasps quietly in surprise as Osamu lifts her upwards, her back presses against wall, and she takes the hint, allowing herself to go ahead and wrap her legs around his waist. He's carrying her and Y/N couldn't care where, too occupied with nibbling and biting his skin. She sticks out her tongue and drags a stripe up and over his collarbones, his neck, where she sucks purple bruises. 

Before Y/N even knew it, she was laying on the floor and on her back with Osamu hovering over her, straddling her hips. He feels himself growing hard at the sight of her under him and he swears to _fuck_ he's never seen anyone more beautiful before. The sleeves of her blouse hung loosely around her elbows, the only thing covering her was only a simple pair of white bra with a matching pair of underwear. 

_Jesus, who knew white cotton could be such a turn on?_

She eyes him though half lidded orbs and flashes him a toothy grin. 

"Ha-ha, someone likes what they see~" 

Osamu's eyes narrow before he slides a hand between them and migrates it downward where he traces her slit through her panties, the gasp his touch elicits makes him raise a brow in smug quiry.

"How can ya say all those things when yer this fuckin' wet?" 

"I-- _ah_!" The tip of Osamu's finger probed the wet spot on her panties, and rubbed it gently, short teasing strokes that didn't actually penetrate. "Yes, please..." She keens as his hand continues to move in circular motions down her panties, watching with dark eyes as she writhes and whimpers, shivering when she realises it wouldn't be long before she gets close to embracing ecstasy. 

She trembles at the mere touch of his fingertips gliding down her neck, moving between the valley of her breasts and agonizingly slow to the skin of her belly. His hand rests on top of the elastic waistband of her panties, his other still toying with her clit, circling and pressing with the pads of his fingers. 

Growing restless, Y/N's hips started to move on their own, trying to increase the friction between her clothed clit and his hand. "Take them off already. Don't tease me~" She complains with pouty lips. 

"Be patient," He says, hand slipping past the elastic band to search for her wet opening, and on the next stroke, the tip of his finger slid in a little ways. Not enough to actually breach the ring of muscle, but enough that it startles Y/N, who groans and rocks down her hips, trying to get more.

"'Samu!" 

He pinches her bud, "I told ya not to call me that." 

"Then start-- _Oh_!" Y/N yelps, mouth falling open in a silent scream. She starts nodding exuberantly as he inserted a finger, curling until he hit the spongey patch of nerves and spinning over her swollen clit with his thumb. "Yes!"

"Ya almost sound cute when yer moanin' my name and not crackin' my head open," Osamu purrs, teeth grazing her earlobe. "I can almost get used to this." He pushes his finger up to the second knuckle and starts pumping in and out of her, "Having ya weak, needy and desperate," The blunt nail of his thumb flicks against her throbbing clit, " _All for me_." 

"Yeah? Th-That's big talk coming from a guy who can't even make me cum." Osamu doesn't appreciate the taunt and settles with putting her in her place. He rolls his thumb at the same time he spreads her glistening lips wide before plunging _three_ lengthy fingers deep into her needy hole, an amused snicker filling the air as he hears her choke out something between a moan and a cry, her head jerking forward to his shoulder. 

"Don't go squealin' like a pig when I haven't even started anythin' yet." 

Osamu's making Y/N eat her words, his fingers scissor and twist against her insides, fucking in to her hard enough for her vision to stutter. He doesn’t relent for even a single second. Her thighs are quaking with the effort she was exerting to stay still, he feels the pressure growing in her core and leers at her. 

"Yer cummin' _already_?" His voice drips with mockery, the slick squelches between her thighs picking up in speed. "And here I expected so much from ya. It's kinda pathetic if yer askin' me." 

Y/N feels like her entire face lights on fire and she lightly slaps his shoulder. "S-Shut up!" A mischievous grin cuts his handsome face as he leans forward. 

His lips are searing on her neck and over your collarbone, hot breath fanning over her skin. He feels her jump when he latches on with a wet suction. Y/N's eyes snap open and she gasps as the realisation dawns on her.

_He's giving her hickies._

She needs to tell him to stop and skip on the marks because considering how the cheer uniform was like, it'd be impossible to hide them. 

" _Miya_ \--" 

She grips his forearm that's still between her legs and tilts her head to the side, but it gives Osamu more access; his lips start sucking and nipping at the skin, moving between her jaw and neck while fingering her. As a final resort, Y/N's hands try and shove at his chest, but he just pushes himself even harder against her.

"M-Miya, don't--ah--no m-marks!" But he plays the role of an asshole and doesn't listen. Instead, his teeth sink into her skin; it's a punishment for all the times she's left him hot and bothered. "I said-- _agh_!" His teeth chomp into her neck harshly, and bites her deep, effectively marking her with maroon bruises. She yelps out in pain--and pleasure. "Y-You're so unfair!" His tongue laps on the love bites, giving them a soothing lick; an apology, perhaps? The skilled movements of his fingers combined with rough bites wrench loud moans from the cheer captain. It only took two more sharp pinches on her pink bud before the trembling of her thighs increases, her walls clench around his fingers as she finally climaxes. 

She comes hard, really hard, crying out as she moans his name loudly, almost desperately. Toes strain against the cold tile underneath her feet and hands grasp whatever part of the boy she could find in her blind haze. The slick drip of her juices stick to his hand and coats in her fluids, pants positively staining. He doesn't mind and shoves his fingers inside again. She squeals and Osamu can't give him a damn; he continues ramming another finger inside her, and curls it against her folds. Y/N mewls and shakes her head from the overstimulation. "H-Hey! O-Osamu, _ngh_ , t-too much!" Luckily/Unluckily, the male decides to spare her, he makes sure she's watching him as he removes the soaked digits and holds his hand up closer to his face, rubbing the sticky substance between his fingers. 

"What a lewd girl." 

Y/N averts her gaze and looks over to the side, the scarlet on her cheeks increasing tenfold. It's cute. Fucking hell, Osamu could cum just by looking at her flushed face right now. He wants to slap himself when she smirks at him. 

"Is that..Is that the best you got, SamSam-kun? I-I've been finger fucked way better before..." Pissed at the smugness on her face, Osamu was tempted to get up and bail; to leave her high and horny, just to hear her cry out for him and maybe for once, listen to her apologise to him for being a cocky bitch.

Doesn't she get tired of being a walking headache all the time? Apparently, no. She doesn't. 

"Hah...What a sight to behold..." Her soft hands began wandering over his naked skin. Traveling through the mountains of Osamu's broad shoulders, over his well built chest, while taking extra time to drag her nails down his washboard abs. Osamu growls and dips his head down to the side of Y/N's neck as her hands continued to roam over his upper body. He grounds his hips into her in circular motions, causing her to let out a moan. A single hand cascades downward, and Osamu has to bite his bottom lip when she palms the straining erection through his pants. 

"You're hard," She enunciates with agile fingertips running over the length of his cock for the first time, causing the boy to fist his hands. "Get on your back and let me make you feel good, too..."

"No." 

She deadpans at him in disbelief. "Is this really the time to be prideful?" 

"...Maybe." 

She lifts her head in hopes to get a kiss, but Osamu turns away. A scoff falls from her lips, "Lie down. Now." 

"I think yer forgetting ya don't call the shots here," Osamu spits out. He grabs the thin fabric on her waist and pulls it down her legs, tossing them to the side. He pushes her thighs apart, so her throbbing slit was presented to him. He swallows the lump in his throat. 

"Is there any reason you're still keeping your pants on? Quit staring and get on with it already. _Please_." She grumbles impatiently. 

Osamu clicks his tongue at her as he leans back and sits on his knees. His hands go to loosen his belt buckle, pulling down on the zipper and pushing his uniform slacks down over his thighs, he watches as her eyes flicker lower. Y/N stretches a hand up to touch him, but complains when he grabs her wrist in protest. "D'ya mind?"

'Yes.' She thinks to herself indignantly, hand retreating back down. A wicked smirk slices her lips, and it nearly wants to make Osamu bang his head on the floor when he hears the oh-so familiar teasing edge. "Are you shy, O-sa-mu~?" 

He shakes his head, unimpressed, and pulls his boxers down. Y/N gulps at the sight of his cock springing free, long and thick, glistening tip flushed to a light red.

"W-Wow..."

Osamu blinks his eyes at her; maybe she is a little bit innocent when it comes down to it. 

_Just a little bit, though._

The desperate look on her face, along with the scarlet blotches scattered across her neck and the very tops of her breasts and the way her chest rose and fell with each passing was making him lose his goddamned mind. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to fuck her senseless so she could feel the pain lingering tomorrow when she puts on her little uniform and performs her cheering routine. 

The younger twin lines his cock, presses it against her opening. There is no need for her to see it when she can feel it, the tip of his hard shaft nudging and teasing her opening, hard and ready for her. Her heartbeat starts pacing once more with the lust and the hunger in his eyes. Osamu wastes no time in slamming it inside of her and knocking the breath out of her lungs, her dripping wetness easing the rather sharp entrance. He couldn't hold back his moan at finally being sheathed inside her, and he wants to savor it, but when he looks down at Y/N, he freezes entirely. Her eyes are wide open, lips parted in a silent scream; with the force he put in, it felt a lot more than his fingers.

Osamu tenses, "Are ya alright?" He's ready to pull out of her, but he soon relaxes when he sees her face contort in ecstasy. 

"J-Just move--" She croaks, squirming pathetically. The thrust inside of her was sudden and without warning, yet it was what she always wanted from him, it was everything her body craved for because this was exactly what she always dreamt of from him. "God, 'Samu, _fuck me_."

_Who was he to deny her?_

He felt possessed, so drawn to her that it was almost laughable.

Nodding, he began moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her body. It's his merciful side that takes over now; he hears her whimper and wrap her legs around his waist until her ankles cross. His movements are languid, drawing in and out of her to ensure every inch and girth is felt. The sweet pace, however, doesn't take too long to fade away. The next thing Y/N knows, Osamu's grabbing her by the waist, slamming her body down to meet his, he's rewarded with soft cries, delicious moans falling from her mouth. 

Grunting, his gaze leaves her eyes and focuses on the sight of his cock disappearing inside of her cunt, the display is sinful enough to make him quiver. 

_She's so fucking intoxicating that it hurts._

"I'm going ta _ruin_ ya." Osamu seethes. His calloused hands move south to find purchase on either hip and he begins a series of rough, sharp thrusts deep inside of her, gritting his teeth together at the feeling of her walls clamping around his hard dick as she writhes. 

The way he was filling her completely and knocking the wind out of her was drowning her in paralyzing pleasure. The wet slaps of their bodies ring throughout the room, her limbs quivering as he pumps into her faster. 

"Ya really drive me insane, d'ya know that?" 

Y/N chuckles, the sound is breathless, a little shaky even, "You know you love it, SamSam-kun~" 

The corner of Osamu's lip twitches as he all but snarls. "Hardly." 

"Don't lie to yourself, 'Sam-- _hah_!" She shrieks, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as she drags them down his back, leaving a gratified mark on his back when he bottoms out and slams back inside just as fast. Osamu's hips grind and stutter, Y/N's clit is pulsing along in time with his rhythmic movement. 

"Yer such a little masochist." 

She gives him a sultry wink, "Only for you, of course~" 

_Does she ever change?_

"Screw ya." 

"Oh? But you already ar-- _hargh_!" Her cheeky response comes out distorted with another push of his hips. She bucks and arches up beneath him. Gentle isn't what Osamu's going for at all now; just pure raw, carnal fucking.

It's maddening. 

The intense pressure from the angry pounding combined with his pelvis slapping against her clit on each thrust has the walls of her pussy clamping on his thick cock. Judging by his own rugged grunts and laboured pants, Y/N can tell he's enjoying it just as much as she is. 

He raises her up slightly, the particular shift only swallows him deeper inside her and they gasp at the new discovery when his cock rubbed against the spot she wanted it to. 

"Again! Please, again!" 

"Ya gotta be quieter than that," Osamu warns her, his voice is strained, honeyed, hot with just a hint of desperation. "We can't let anyone find out. Or do ya like the sound of that? Do ya want somebody to hear ya and come rushin' in for yer rescue, only to find me screwin' the cheer cap'n?" He snorts derisively when she clenches deliciously around his cock in response. Not so innocent. "Dirty, ain't ya?" 

But despite his words, he doesn't do anything to quiet her and humors her pleas instead, continuing to fuck into her aggressively. Y/N swears she sees stars behind her eyelids when Osamu grabs her legs and pushes her thighs up, causing her knees to bend as he places them on his shoulder. Her fingers twitch, nails scratching at the tiles, she all but keens at both the sudden change of position and pace, the way he seems to be able to get in even deeper now coaxes a string of curses between them. 

"Sh-Shit! 'Samu!"

She's a screamer, and he _loves_ it, loves how dirty and excessively loud her moans are drawn out, loves how he's the only thing she's staring at. It eggs him on, he's driving his hips at a bruising pace and _sweet fucking hell it feels so good it's almost painful._ He's thoroughly enjoying the control he has on her; he's completely overpowering her in a position where she can't do much and take everything's he's offering.

Y/N wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, hips lifting and smacking down to his, meeting him for each thrust. She's desperately trying to create some extra friction by moving her pelvis, so that she could chase after the impending orgasm and give him an extra push. 

"Good girl," Osamu murmurs, kissing her inner thigh when she mewls at the praise. The knot in his stomach was swelling uncomfortably then, as his cock ached for release. He was a lot closer than he wanted to admit.

His increased strokes ignite louder, sweeter moans to escape her lips. Y/N sobs his name and buries the back of her head in the pleasure that she's receiving. She moans wantonly and helplessly with each thrust. 

"C'mon...Almost there..." He rasps, teeth gritting with the sole purpose of making her cum a second time before he could chase after his own climax. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," He was shuddering from denying himself, a familiar tightness forming in his lower abdomen. But he still holds back, stopping himself from spilling while he continues to pound into her relentlessly, wanting to see her face again as she reaches towards her peak.

Her begging is driving him into insanity. 

Osamu mentally beats himself to a pulp for letting this happen. He could do nothing more but slam harder in response to her moans and hate himself for it. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, no. He wasn't ever supposed to give into pleasure and slake his lust with her. He was supposed to be hate her, curse her for teasing him and being an absolute nuisance. But at this very moment, he couldn't bring himself to. Because the truth is, deep down, he knew he wanted this. He's always wanted to _wreck_ her, to hear her screaming for him, and now that it's happening, he can't get enough.

Osamu watches all too intently as Y/N's breath gets caught in her throat, a needy whine wrenching out from past her plump lips as the coil in her stomach bursts. Her cunt clamps down on him like a vice and he hisses out, but doesn't dare to stop because she's close, and he isn't too far behind either. Two (e/c) eyes widen as she feels her body stiffen; her loud, involuntary scream of pleasure is blocked by the boy's hand, her orbs rolling to the back of her head as she climaxes, her muffled voice reaching his ears.

" _Osamu_!" 

It's heaven, it's got to be heaven, it's just got to be heaven because that's how good he feels. She tightens around him and Osamu's mind is swimming in a sea of indescribable bliss as Y/N's velvety wet walls rub up against his dick, and he can feel his orgasm racing forward as he groans out loud at the feeling, unable to silence his voice in the face of such irresistible pleasure. His hands cupped her cheeks, slamming his mouth over hers to muffle his voice, vocalising his approval when the girl kisses him back eagerly like a starved woman, encouraging him to let go. With a guttural call of her name, he finally releases deep inside of her.

"Fuck," He bites out, resting his forehead on top of hers in a way that provides a sense of intimacy, but it's unacknowledged as they pant roughly against one another. 

"Fuck indeed."

Their breaths mingle together and Osamu pulls out and locks gazes with her when she whimpers at the loss of heat before he collapses to a side. Neither of them speaks as they try to regain their breath, staring at the ceiling. 

She is still shuddering, tears sparkling around the corner of her dazed eyes as she breathes heavily for air, her body throwing off the last of the orgasms as she mouths his name with kiss swollen lips. 

All of it was simply too much, but she loved every second of it. Y/N almost believes she's about to pass out, but furrows her brows when she peeks at Osamu. 

Osamu's already standing up a couple minutes later, buttoning his shirt and tucking himself back in the confinements of his pants. His eyes fall on the girl and ever so briefly does he take a moment to spare her a small act of kindness, throwing his blazer over her naked body. She watches him with heavy lidded eyes, tilting her head to one side when she finds him making his way to the door, standing in front of it to leave. He doesn't even look over his shoulder as he speaks: 

"This doesn't change anythin' between us, ya got that?"


	2. The Conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 took forever, but it's here's now :D Let me know what you think. There's gonna be a timeskip, not yet, but soon, and it's gonna be fire :)

**Monday.**

How could've he let this happen? Miya Osamu swears he's never wanted to bash his skull open more in his entire life. Sure, he's done a couple of stupid things in his lifetime, just like everybody else, he's willing to admit that, but _this_ probably tops the list. Fucking in a classroom. With the bane of his existence. Don't go thinking wrong, he still hates Y/N. That will never change. However, it's ridiculous because he's never been so turned on by any other girl more in his life, but he _hates_ her. And therefore, it was a, er...a _momentary_ lapse of judgement on his part, that's all. Yeah, a momentary lapse of judgement (and sanity). 

Osamu presses his palm into his eyes in an attempt to stop the headache that's building there. Seriously, what on earth was he even thinking yesterday? Was he plain stupid or what? Idiot. He'd called himself that the entire night. 

Y/N had kissed him back--obviously--this was _exactly_ what she wanted, the smart little bitch. 

God, he can already see her rubbing it in his face. This was absolute torture. 

He remembers what happened when he came home that day. Atsumu had fallen off the top bunk bed, eyes wide as saucers and mouth floundering like a fish. He'd proceeded to walk out of the room, saying how he was heading to the garage to grab a bottle of bleach for his eyes or some shit. 

Osamu swears he'll pop a vein if _she_ sends him any dirty glances, secret lingering touches under the desk, or just even meets his eyes. Alas, he knows Y/N's bound to do at least one of those things (perhaps even all and more because he remembers she _has_ before). He walks inside and mentally prepares himself for the heated stares. Is she gonna find a new way to test him? 

She's not paying attention to him, actually. The opposite hitter's more than surprised. She's acting like he doesn't exist, what the fuck. Usually, the second he steps inside the classroom doors, Y/N was the first one to notice, the first one to greet him (he never replied back, and certainly never will because she can burn in hell for all he cares), the first to _send his mind reeling with a secret single smirk._ He passes by her and takes his assigned seat, that's behind her, and as always, doesn't speak a word to her in class. 

Was she mad at him? For leaving her in the classroom? Alone? Okay, he admits, that was a dick move on his part, but he couldn't afford to let her believe they were something. Was she mad about what he said before departing? Or was this, 'playing hard to get'? Possibly. 

Well, if she wanted to be moody about it, then fine. In fact, it's great--perfect, even. If Osamu doesn't have to deal with her unnecessary flirting, then who was he to complain? Rather, he should head over to a nearby shrine and thank the lord for finally hearing his prayers. After lectures are over, he thinks to himself. Excellent. Finally. Maybe now, he'll finally be getting some peace for his remaining high school career. 

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"I can't keep my curiosity any longer. Any good reason yer wearin' a scarf in the middle of summer?"

Seated next to her best friend in the cafeteria, Y/N brings the juice box down and casually shrugs a shoulder, "I got hickies from when Miya and I finally fucked three days ago."

Sachiko spits out the strawberry milk from her mouth and coughs madly. "Haaaaah?! Y-Ya did what?! Yer serious? Like, honest-honest?! Fer real-real?!"

She nods while sipping her drink, "A bitch never lies to her friend. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Y/N, I know yer ya, but dude! Tell me ya made the effort of using concealer." When she received no response, the girl balked. "What're the kouhais at the club gonna think about their cap'n gettin' boned by some volleyball player?!" 

"It was my turn to clean the classroom today and I was runnin' late in the morning and didn't have the time to cover them. Yuu-sensei would've murdered me if I was late again." Y/N makes an attempt at reasoning. "Be grateful I picked up this scarf." 

"Girl, ya seriously gotta be caref--ugh." The purplette shakes her head. "Luckily fer ya, I always carry makeup. Let's head ta the bathrooms later, 'kay?" She then purses her lips. "Question...Where exactly did the two of ya fuck?"

"Classroom."

"Kinda kinky." She notes. "Desk sex?"

"Floor sex."

She makes a noise of disappointment in the back of her throat. "Lame. Talk 'bout a wasted opportunity. Meh, beggars can't be choosers. But here's an important question: Was he...go--Actually, no." She gulps. "Do ya regret it? He's been avoidin' ya more than usual."

"Why would I? I wasn't exactly subtle about wanting him to screw me in ten different positions."

"Ya lucky bit--Oh." She pauses. Visible throbbing hearts appear in her irises when a certain volleyball player enters the cafeteria. " _Sweet_ _f_ _uckin' hell_ , _take me_." 

"Chi-chii," Y/N calls her fondly after following her line of sight, "You're staring at Atsumu-kun again."

Sachiko sighs. "I mean, can ya blame me? Have ya even seen that tall glass of water? M'not sure how much I can take." Her face drops. "We coulda been perfect if he wasn't outta my damn league."

"The hell are you talking about? Have you literally seen a mirror?"

"Thanks, but m'pretty sure he thinks my appearance is no less than shit." She retorts. "Like everybody else does." 

Y/N frowns. "No one thinks th--" 

"Yo, _Yūrei-san_!"

  
  
Sachiko slams her fists on the lunch table and stands up with a venomous glare, "YA BETTER SHUT YER MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YA, YA FRIGGIN' TURD!" She growls. A handful of first years, who were sitting in the cafeteria, jump and shiver. The student who'd teased her chuckled before walking ahead. 

  
Enomoto Sachiko, the vice captain of the cheer team, was a girl with waist length dark purple hair and grey eyes--which were more on the whiter side, if anything. The ghostly pale complexion combined with the strange eye colour had earned her the nickname 'Yūrei' by the students at school.

  
"Chi-chii, stand down. You know she's just trying to get on your nerves." 

"Yeah? Well, it's workin'--" Sachiko lets out a comical scream when she realises what she'd done. Her face reddens. Much like everybody else, Atsumu stares at her. He blinks and walks ahead. 

"...Atsumu-kun saw...he saw me yellin' like a banshee...and...Oh, God, he was totally disgusted when he looked into my eyes..." The purplette slaps her hands over her eyes and fakes a sob as she whispers to Y/N. "See?! This is the absolute worst! Ugh, stupid friggin' genes ruinin' my chances at gettin' a hot guy!" She then lays her head down on the table, dejected, wallowing in her own misery. "M'gonna start wearin' contacts and makeup again and pray for a husband in my next life..."

"There, there," Y/N consoles. "Don't mind."

* * *

**Thursday.**

"--Fer real, they need ta stop treatin' us like we've sold our souls to them. That's not how our club works. " 

Y/N shakes her head, but agrees nonetheless. 

"They treat us like we're ditzy and fuckin' stupid!" The vice captain hollers. "All those basketball players are pricks. And I swear, if that bastard of a cap'n says, 'Yer not doin' anythin' better', one more time..."

"I agree, they're complete assholes." Y/N sighs. "Say yes and they think we're doing nothing else anyway, say no and they have the audacity to assume we're being arrogant." 

"We are so askin' for extra funds for the rest of the year. I won't tolerate this shit." She grumbles. Her eyes catch sight of the scene inside the boys' volleyball gym whilst sauntering. "Eep, Y/N, look! It's Atsu--Eh? Is it just me, or does Osamu-kun look down?" At that, her friend's ears perk and the both of them come to a halt to watch. 

"--You useless piece of trash. Any piece of trash that can't score with those spikes should let someone else play already." 

"Yikes. Atsumu-kun is clearly in a bad mood today." Sachiko winces. "Talk 'bout a direct hit. Damn." She glances at Y/N, "D'ya think him and Osamu-kun had an argument?" 

"Could be possible." The cheer captain muses. 

"--Atsumu, you don't have to say it like that! Osamu already feels bad enough!" Ginjima protests from inside the gymnasium, vouching for the opposite hitter. 

Y/N raises a curious brow. "You don't think it's because of me, do you?" 

Sachiko deadpans. "It's not rocket science, hon." She then braces herself for what happens next. 

"--Why, you..." Y/N's gulps as she sees Osamu zooming towards the older Miya twin. It doesn't even take a second before his foot makes contact with the back of the setter's head, sending him flying off the court. "--Abusive, tyrannical pig!" 

Y/N lets out a low whistle. "Oop--There goes his filter." 

"That's all yer gonna say?!" Sachiko splutters. "He nearly knocked the teeth outta his brother!" 

"I know, isn't that hot?" 

"--You may be on yer game, but there are days that we aren't!" Osamu, who's straddling Atsumu, begins shaking him back and forth. "If I'm off my game, that's just what it means, you stupid ass!"

"H-Hey, you two! Stop! Yer gonna get hurt!" Ginjima weakly tries. 

Sachiko swallows and then whispers, "Osamu-kun doesn't hold back-- _The fuck_ _is Suna-kun just takin' pictures fer_?!" 

"Oh, you bet he doesn't." Y/N flashes her a toothy grin and the purplette feels her cheeks rise in temperature at the implication. At that moment, students begin to gather outside the gymnasium. 

"--Does wittle Atsumu-kun never make a mistake?!"

"What's wrong with calling a piece of trash a piece of trash?!" Atsumu retorts. 

"Look in the mirror sometime, dumbass!"

Sachiko sweat drops. "Don't they have the same face?" 

"Hey, look! The Miya twins are goin' at it!" A student yells out. 

"Woah, they're puttin' on a spectacle in the gymnasium! Again!" Another adds. 

"The volleyball team's precious twins are at each other’s throat! "

"Bro, let's wager lunch on which one will win!" 

"Where the heck is Kita at?!"

"He's still in staffroom!" 

"Right," Y/N cracks her knuckles before grabbing her clipboard from Sachiko. "I think that's about enough," Stretching her arm back, she flings the object into the gym, and it hits Osamu straight on the forehead.

"E-Eek!" A couple girls from the crowd shriek. 

"Yoohoo, SamSam--" Y/N stops herself and remembers there are people around. "-- _Miya_." Her smile only widens when Osamu's eye twitches involuntarily at the sight of her. _Fun to watch_ _._ She points a thumb behind her. "Follow me to the infirmary room. We wouldn't want permanent scratches on your face, right?" She then nudges her friend with her elbow. "Hey, why don't you help the other one?"

  
  
Sachiko blushes heavily, shaking her head and waving her hands crazily. She starts stammering. "H-Huh?! B-B-But I-I mean, I don't--I'm not--Eh--Uh--" Y/N steps on her foot. " _Ow_ \--Sure!"

Satisfied with the result achieved, Y/N starts walking. She hears a scoff. Begrudgingly, the younger twin complies and follows her. "Make way, make way~" She entreats, not missing how the boys flush at her and quickly do as told. Osamu nearly throws up in his mouth at the worshipping display. Her so-called charm doesn't affect him when she's pissed him off so many times in such a short span.

~~

"Jeez, SamuSamu, you're really violent, aren't you? But, luckily for you," She looks over her shoulder to send him a wink. "That's something I find _very_ attractive in a guy." 

"Shut yer mouth, L/N." 

Osamu's sitting on a chair beside one of the beds in the school infirmary, one leg crossed over the other as he watches Y/N dig through the glass cabinets in the infirmary of the west wing (Sachiko's taken Atsumu to the one in the east wing of the building). It's the first time in over a week they've been alone together or much less even talked (the conversations were always one-sided and Osamu would avoid her like plague, no surprise there). When she turns her head to him, he diverts his focus to an illustration of the muscular system next to a chart of medical safety rules to deceive her. It doesn't work. 

"So, judging from your brother's words, you're not in top condition today, are you? An off day, I take it? Something wrong?" 

"None of yer business." 

"Hmm. I figured you'd say that." She says nonchalantly and returns to her task. If she were some other girl, Osamu would've stood up and helped out because as everyone's aware, he's a nice guy, but no. This was Y/N L/N, for crying out loud. He'd rather eat a tarantula than be standing in the same radius as her. As he mentioned earlier, she's pissed him off so many times in such a short span that he couldn't bother being nice to her. She's the one person he refuses to give 'nice-boy' treatment to. How people have a crush on her, he'll die without understanding. 

"So, I didn't know how much space I was supposed to give you after we fucked." She brings up, unabashedly so. Osamu clenches his teeth. It's begun now. That crude little cheer captain doesn't waste a single second behind closed doors. "So, I decided to wait for a while before starting the shenanigans." Her eyes are hazy as she peers at him. "Was I a good girl~?" 

_This is certainly not the face of a good girl._

Y/N strolls towards him slowly, circling around the stool he's seated on. Osamu makes an attempt to ignore her, pretends to think this is innocent (even when it's anything but) and fails at doing so. His hands give a small twitch and he resists the urge to pull the girl by her hair and bend her over a desk and hear her moan his name again. He swallows. _Holy shit, the way she moans his name._ Stop it, he chides himself for going down _that_ lane again. 

"Say, 'Samu?" 

The sound of the nickname given by his twin brother on her tongue makes him shiver. It's pitiful and it makes him feel pathetic, as well. He doesn't want to humor her by replying, but he _knows_ how much of a persistent bitch she is. He wonders if she gets off seeing the hatred on his face he harbors for her alone. Reluctantly, he speaks up, "Yeah?" 

She raises the bandages. 

"Do you have a medical kink?" 

_Fuck this shit._

Osamu stands up with a scowl. "M'leavin'--" Y/N quickly grabs him by the arm and tugs it back. 

"Okay, okay! Jeez, it was just a joke!" 

The scowl still doesn't leave his face. Osamu harshly shakes off her hold and contemplates whether or not he should be leaving before he ends up murdering her and gets thrown into the slammers. How could someone this annoying even exist? 

"Sit, Miya." She entreats; this time, gentle and soft. 

_Miya_. His surname. He's only ever heard her use his surname when she isn't teasing (which rarely ever happens, mind you) and is serious. All the vast variety of nicknames she keeps solely for him tends to make his blood boil and sometimes, leaves him strangely _bothered_. Perhaps it's the lilt in her tone that does it to him. Osamu doesn't have a dirty mind, _not as much as his piss coloured haired twin_ , so he tells himself; thing was, _a lot_ of the things Y/N did turned him on, but blast it all to hell, he'd never admit that. Never. Dare he say it, that stupid persistence of hers he 'hates' so much is what really gets him going. Again, he'll never admit that. Unbeknownst to him, Y/N knew. Everything. She knew it turned him on. She was quite proud of what little she had to do to reduce her favourite twin into a mess and that too in only a matter of minutes. She took pride in it. There'd be anger and hatred clearly visible in his eyes, but she _always_ noted the hidden lust in them as well. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. The little escapade in the classroom confirmed it. 

Osamu shoots her a glare when she comes to stand in front of him, all necessary medical supplies in her arms. He hopes one day his cold shoulder directed to her turns out successful so she leaves him alone. But a part of him knows that's just wishful thinking. With the years that have passed with him making every effort, big and small, she can't take a hint. Guess even one of the smartest students at school can be dumb, too. Seeing him angry is probably a messed up, twisted kink she has. 

Y/N sets the supplies down on a bed near Osamu and walks to the other side of the room, swiftly washing her hands at the sink before returning. 

He feels his skin grow hotter when the pads of her fingers brush his face. The ripening scents of lust and submission starts filling the air, making it too easy for him to forget about the apparent dislike he has for her. Still, somehow, he manages to compose himself and his hand is fast to catch her wrist. "I'll do it myself. Get out." It isn't a request, it's a demand. 

"The hell's your problem?" She scoffs at his tone and behaviour. "I'm only trying to help you." 

As always, he's quick to shoot her down. The hand that still holds her wrist gives a squeeze. "I don't need ya ta do anythin' fer me." 

"Sure, sure. Bear with it, tough guy." She offers a roll of the eyes and picks up a bottle. 

Y/N pours alcohol onto a cloth and dabs at the scrape on Osamu's cheek. "So, uh, does it sting?" 

"S'fine."

Her (e/c) eyes search his. "Are you su--" 

"Quit actin' like my girlfriend." He clips. 

"Then..." She halts her movements, turning serious. "Why don't you go out with me?" 

They're quiet. Osamu, to be honest, expected her to snap at him, to tease him (she isn't teasing him right now, her face doesn't show any signs of it). All too fast, Y/N feels awkward and demure. 

She grips the washcloth and forces a smile. "Hehe, just kidding~ But it's cute how you got so serious. I knew you had feelings for me~" 

An irk mark falls on top of the wing spiker's forehead. "When the hell did I get serious?" 

She's annoying. Yes, totally annoying and insufferable. 

But, the thing is, she makes him feel a lot. At once.

Anger. Annoyance. Tired. _Lust_.

How is that even possible? 

Satisfied that she'd sufficiently cleaned the scrapes on his face, she sets aside the washcloth and picks up the band-aids, pressing them to the cuts. 

"Even when you were a kid...Y'know, you've always had such a pretty face." Y/N stiffens when Osamu scrutinises her in confusion. She gives an awkward laugh and silently curses herself for blurting those words out. "...I-I mean, you must've." The opposite hitter is mildly taken aback by her uncharacteristic nervousness, but chooses not to think much of it. "Anyways, all done. You can go back to running away from me." 

Osamu doesn't waste any time since he stands up immediately from the stool he was seated on and with quick strides, he's heading to the door to get away from her as fast as humanly possible. Y/N, however, is faster, and stands in front of him.

" _L/N_."

She pulls at the lapels of his sports jacket. "About earlier. Practice, I mean...Have you been distracted because of me?" She moves a space closer, enough that he can feel the heat of her body. Her eyes scan every muscle under the smooth, pale skin of his beautiful-- _definitely beautiful_ \--face, twitching in response to her words. So responsive to her alone. So promising.

He moves away from her. "Yeah, I've been thinkin' 'bout how much I _don't_ like ya."

She should get upset, but doesn't. 

Her eyes darken and pupils expand at his words, they're still locked to his. She sends him a smile. And with what she says next, Osamu leaves without another word, irritated beyond measure. 

"Good or bad, at least you're thinking about me." 

* * *

**Friday.**

"I can practically smell the sexual tension ya have with Osamu-kun." Sachiko comments through a mouthful of milk bread that she'd gotten from the cafeteria. "M'not kiddin', it sometimes doesn't make any sense ta me. Doesn't he dislike ya?" 

"Dislike me? No. He wants me. _Bad. Real bad._ Trust me. He's only too stubborn to admit it." Y/N points out as a matter of factly. They start walking up the stairs to the rooftop. "Once you see what I see in his eyes, the looks he sends me, you'll understand." 

The purplette blinks incredulously. "Y'mean the one that clearly tells how he wants ta throw ya in movin' traffic? Or the look that screams 'I hate yer guts'?" Her friend snorts.

" _Very_ funny." 

"It's not supposed ta be." She deadpans. 

"Hey!" At the sound of the voice coming behind them, Sachiko and Y/N turn around to find Atsumu coming towards them. The apples of Sachiko's cheek are coloured with pink and she glares at Y/N when she nudges her with a knowing smirk. She quickly swallows her food and wipes her face, praying there aren't any crumbs there. 

"Atsumu-kun," The vice captain of the cheer team acknowledges. "D-Did--" She clears her throat to fix her stuttering. "Didja need s'mthin'?" 

"Nothin' really. The guys at club wouldn't get off my back since I didn't thank ya fer the other day," He shrugs. "So. _Arigatō_ , Yūrei-chan."

Sachiko's jaw falls open and her soul's left her. The blush she had on her face vanishes fast, like it'd never been there in the first place. The cursed nickname sounds in her head repeatedly. "Did ya...Yūrei...chan...?"

Y/N squeezes her shoulder to provide comfort. 

"What? I don't get it," Atsumu speaks up. "Isn't that yer name?" 

The girl slumps her shoulders and she whimpers before replying. "No. It's actually Enomoto Sachiko. Maybe ya don't know this, but 'Yūrei' is just s'mthin' the students 'round here call me 'cause I look like a ghost or whatever. It's dumb." 

" _Eh_? That so. But y'know," He smiles down at her. "On ya, it's kinda cute." Sachiko's eyes widen and her entire face flushes to a deep scarlet colour. _Cute. Cute. Cute._ She can no longer register what's happening around her surroundings. _Cute._ _Cute._ _He thinks it's cute on her. Her crush thinks it's cute on her._ She's floundering like a fish. "See ya around." 

"O-Okay...!" She timidly nods. _Cute. Cute._

Y/N crosses her arms across her chest with a scoff. "I can't believe this. 'Yūrei-chan'? Can't he remember the name of his own classmate? I'm so sorry, Chi-chii. I know you must be feelin-- _Why's your entire face red_?!" 

"Y-Y/N...d-did ya hear what he said ta me?" 

"Yeah, but--" 

"YŪREI IT IS!"

Y/N balks at the shorter female. " _Whaaat_?! Chi-chii, you know what that means, right?! How can you go with that? It's an insult, for crying out loud! Didn't you say you hated being called th--" 

"Paradigm shift, my entire friggin' world is upside down now! Aha-ha!" Sachiko squeals as she covers her red face while making Y/N sweat drop. 

* * *

**Saturday.**

Classes have ended for the day, and the majority of the students leaving their classrooms are heading to club for practice. Being a 'rich school', as many called, Inarizaki had a vast variety of clubs to offer. 

Y/N's stretching her arms in the air before she lets out a tired yawn. It'd been a long day of studying, but alas, she had to push through a little for practice. Now that the school year was slowly coming to an end, the third years of the cheer club had stepped down to focus on their studies; entrance exams weren't easy. Following their retirement, she was elected as the captain. 

The cheer team passes multiple clubs as they're heading to their clubroom. There's the horseback riding club, the soccer team, the volleyball team on their jog--Oh. 

Feeling eyes on him, Osamu (unfortunately) catches the gaze of a not-so special person to him. 

The unspoken words linger between them, itching at Osamu's skin and making his blood heat up. He doesn't quiver or return her filthy gaze but he stares right back at her, completely silent. 

Osamu wonders if everyone at school is blind or playing ignorant in general. Because he's more than sure he's not imagining how she's practically eye-fucking him in broad daylight right now. Seriously, doesn't she have an ounce of shame? She's not hiding that she _wants_ him, and it's kind of astonishing how easy it is for him to read her every gaze, every gesture, every glance she directs at him. Perhaps it's because he's come to read her so well that nobody else notices the 'unholy' side to her. She knows how to keep her mask firmly in place. 

But no matter how long Y/N holds him there with her eyes, the boy isn't going to do anything...or so he tells himself. He's actually too tired of this. His expression shifts as he balls his hands into fists and marches over to the girl who's aimlessly waiting for his blow because like him, she's come to read him like an open book. Osamu doesn't launch at her, instead he gets closer, right into Y/N's space. He's peering down at her with his breath fanning her face.

"Hi-ya, Miya." She beams, delightfully so. "Something the matter?" 

"I need ta talk ta ya." 

Y/N lifts a brow in smug question. "Do you now?" She notes his clenched fists, tight jaw. "Eh, that's too bad because I'm not sure I can. I'm a little preoccupied right now, you see. Being a captain isn't an easy job." 

He clearly can't give two shits since his hand latches onto her wrist and the next thing Y/N knows, she's getting dragged to God knows where. She allows him. 

"Heh, if you insist~" The female coos. She looks over her shoulder and points a finger at her vice captain. "Needless to say, but you're in charge until I get back." 

Sachiko gives her a nod and it doesn't take an idiot to guess she'll be taking her sweet time in coming back. 

"He...He kidnapped our senpai..." One of the first years mumble. "Is he gonna kill her?" 

Sachiko ushers the group forward. "He's not." Her kouhais had some weird imagination, she thinks to herself. "Ya heard the cap'n, let's get goin'." 

"What could they hafta talk about? Hmph, not fishy _at all_." 

She avoids the questionable looks from the fellow second years and shrugs a shoulder. "Who knows." But a sigh escapes her, knowing her childhood friend was about to get laid again. 

~~

In the empty storage room, Osamu catches her gaze. Okay, but honestly, what was he thinking pulling her in with him in a place like this? He could definitely be a fool sometimes. It wasn't his fault, though. _The fucking bitch was at it again._ She's smiling at him in a way that he's really come to hate. He wants to look away, to spike a volleyball or two (maybe even a hundred) in her face, to yell at her for messing with his head, but he can't. A part of him doesn't want to. And that's exactly what infuriates him to no end. 

He hates the effect she has on him, the frustration she leaves him with, the way she keeps playing these--these _games_ with him, how she wants to run into him and provoke him just to see how much of a reaction she'll get from his usual deadpan expression. 

"We need ta talk." Osamu repeats. 

He needs to end whatever it is she expects of him. This has gone long enough. 

"Uh-huh, I get that." Two (e/c) eyes blink. "About what exactly?" 

Osamu knows for a fact she's playing with him (again). There's no way she doesn't know a thing. She's a flirtatious brat, _yes_ , but _not_ an idiot. Far from an idiot. So, she'll be feigning innocence till the end? The thought alone is poisoning enough for him; at this point, he wants to tear her apart. 

Osamu takes a single step forward, his eyes squinted and angry through his hair. He needs to get his point across. 

"The _starin'_ , L/N. The starin'. Ya need ta stop."

"Why?" She cocks her head to the side. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

He breathes. 

"Yes."

"I'll keep doing it, then~" 

" _L/N_." He spits out, gaze penetrating and pressing. She, the little fucker, laughs in response, her sound sickeningly sweet. Osamu feels a familiar heat in his chest; it was his anger rising, the one that'd slowly build whenever he was around her, and what he hated most was how there was a little _something_ else in there as well. The tension was starting to pull on him. He let out a deep sigh to control himself. 

God, she's a pain in the ass. The two were comparable to fire and water: unfitting. Osamu subconsciously licks his lips. I hate her so much, he thinks. 

"You just licked your lips," Y/N points out mischievously. "Aww, I didn't know you liked me _that_ much, SamSam-kun~" She sounds way too pleased with herself and Osamu just can't allow that.

"Watch it," He hisses, aggravated as ever, and he's closer, crowding into her, simply towering over her. Instead of feeling intimidated, she giggles at him again and it earns a scowl from him in return. "Yer too annoyin', I swear."

She places a hand atop of a hip and hums. "Would ya fuck someone who's annoyin'?" 

Not even a minute's past since they've been alone, but she's reminding him all too shamelessly what transpired between them a week ago. "Don't go gettin' a big head now. That was a one off," Osamu informs her with narrowed eyes, as if defending himself. "It _won't_ be happenin' again." 

"Wow. I thought you were over this denial. It's not true. You know that's not true. We both know you _want_ me. Admit it, Osamu; you can't get enough of me." She presses on, offering his glare a cheeky grin. "Last week proved it." 

He wants to wipe that conceited look right off her face. He wants to knock her down and show her that she _needs to give it a fucking rest_. That's how he wants Y/N, on her back, him on top, with his hands around her throat, pressing with a force _just_ enough to make it hard for her to breathe and speak. 

"Whatever you're thinking about, Osamu, don't let me stop you." She's in front of him again, much closer this time, her hand brushing his. Her voice lowers, "In fact, if you wanna tell me about it…" 

" _Fuck._ Would ya quit it already?" The opposite hitter snaps. He wants to tell her to go to hell, to leave right now and head back to practice, but she runs a hand on his arm, his skin tingling wherever she touches him. He grabs her wrist, holding it in place before she dared to take her gentle caress further. He sneers at her and tries regaining what little control he still has left. "I really hate ya." 

"If fucking me senselesss is your version of hating me, you go right ahead, SamuSamu." 

An unimaginable amount of fury kindles into a fire behind Osamu's eyes.

"Yer unbearable." 

"So you've said many times to me before. Nothing new. But do tell me, would you let this 'unbearable' person kiss you?" Y/N's gaze rakes over him and Osamu can feel it on his skin; like the nails she'd ran down on his back a week ago.

"I know exactly what yer doin'." He growls, his eyes dark and full of rage and want as he stares down at the girl in front of him. "And let me tell ya, it ain't gonna work." 

"It won't?" She smirks at him. 

Osamu squeezes his eyes shut and counts to ten. She's standing close, _too close_ , and it's stirring unwanted sensations within him. There's arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach and he loathes it. It's making his skin crawl how he's picturing her with kiss swollen lips, ruffled and wild hair. 

"If you're just gonna stand there and do nothing, do you want me to give you something to watch?" 

_Screw logic._ Right there and then, Osamu ignores the only piece of decency left in his system and shakes his head slowly. 

To Y/N's bemusement, she hears a chuckle from him. 

"Ya really like the sound of yer voice, don't ya?" 

"Wha--" 

Osamu's hands shoot out to grasp the fabric of Y/N's shirt, and he tugs harshly, unbalancing her. Before she can react, he yanks her up in a bruising kiss. The girl's eyes widen momentarily before she relaxes, fluttering them close before looping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back heatedly, gladly. His teeth bite at her bottom lip, swiping over it before he eventually prods her lips with his tongue; she gets the message and doesn't waste another second to open her mouth. She moans quietly when their tongues meet, hands drifting up to run her fingers through his fringe. His wet appendage is deep in her mouth, curling against her own tongue. His head is forcing her back, more and more, silently demanding her absolute submission.

Osamu wants to beat himself to a pulp for giving in and acting like a hormonal teenager that doesn't know any better. Later, he silently promises himself. But, for now...

He's the first to abruptly break the sloppy kiss (no surprise there); thing was, he knows how her lips are, their taste, what flavour lip gloss she wears, and now, he doesn't have any attention towards them. It's the rest of Y/N that piques his interest now.

He presses against her, forcing her even more onto the wall as he closes the already minimal distance between them. His hand drifts up to the side of her breast, tracing the curve for one moment before migrating down to hem of her shirt, slipping up underneath. He gives her right breast a firm squeeze and it earns him a groan. She makes another embarrassing noise when his hand moves under the cup of her bra and pinches her nipple with his thumb into a stiff peak, his thigh pressed up firmly in between her own. 

He's good at this and it makes Y/N wonder if he's done this with anyone else before. Unbeknownst to her, Osamu's thinking the exact same thing about her. The thought of someone else touching her lewdly, hovering on top of her sparks an emotionwithin him and he wonders briefly why it bothers him before he goes further. 

His chest is heaving; he's only kissed and touched her a bit but he's already _throbbing_ to be sheathed inside her heat. His member is straining and fighting against the material on his body. Has his body always reacted so strongly to her? 

Y/N's lifts her leg up and wraps it around his waist, tugging him down so their clothed sexes met (it's a good they're in their club attire. Speaking of club, Osamu's more than likely to get a chiding from his coach later for vanishing out of nowhere while Y/N's bound to receive an earful from her vice captain. Okay, they'll have to do this sinful dance quick. Very well, then).

Osamu's hand slides up the girl's thigh and under her skirt. But before he can do anything further, Y/N gives his chest a light push to give herself some space as she kneels down in front of him. His eyes widen a smidge when realisation falls upon him. Oh. _Oh._

He almost feels sick at how he's getting harder. Did this girl really have such a strong effect on him? 

"Say, 'Samu. Are you sure you hate me?" She purrs. He nods immediately and opens his mouth most likely in a protest to demand her to never call him by that nickname again--as he always does--but Y/N robs him of the ability to when her delicate fingers reach out and lightly run a trail against the hardened length through his volleyball shorts. "Because to me, it certainly looks like you're turned on." _Fucking hell_. Osamu bites at the inside of his cheek, tempted to shove her away when that shit eating grin on her features had no intention of leaving. He opens his mouth once more, but his words get caught in his throat at the feather-light strokes and teasing tugs.

"M'sure.“ The boy grates out with venom. The lie is obvious to both of them, but neither of them mentions it. Despite his words, Osamu's pupils are blown out with lust. "I'll always hate ya." He adds, "Nothin's ever gonna change my mind." 

Had it been someone else, they would've been offended at the very least, but no, this was Y/N L/N. She's bratty, persistent and always up for a challenge. Besides, this side of Osamu, she _loves_ entirely. 

"We'll see about that." 

She slides her tongue slowly from the base to the tip and back again, her mouth sucking on the hard member. 

He bites the inside of his cheek at the feeling of her tongue darting out, tracing along the slit where precum was already oozing out; the salty taste coats her wet muscle as she finally closes her lips around his tip and starts circling it skillfully. Osamu shouldn't be here, should know better, should resist and leave while he still can, but the problem is, he doesn't _want_ to. He hears her moan below him as his hands fist into her hair, ruining her sleek ponytail. The action makes her slick with arousal for him.

"Feel good?" 

Osamu doesn't answer. He can't think straight anymore. He doesn't know what's happening. The only thing he knows is that he's in a storage closet with his supposed-to-be nemesis, the girl whom he despises. And strangely enough, he loves every second of it. He isn't going to tell her, of course. At the moment, what's important is the pleasure building up in his body.

"SamuSamu?"

" _Shuddap, L/N_." 

He doesn't moan even once, but his breathing is a mess. Needless to say, it's more than enough to tell he's enjoying himself. 

She has a lovely face, Osamu has an idea of how to put it to use. Y/N feels his fingers digging into her scalp, holding her against him as the he begins to fuck into her mouth. It feels suffocating as she chokes around his length. The pain mixed with lust was starting to make her dizzy, but it only results in heightening every sensation. It's starting to hurt and tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she still doesn't tell him to stop or go slower. She hollows her cheeks and works past the discomfort when the tip hits the back of her throat and goes further. 

He's ruthless but it's okay; she's always expected him to be. 

His cock is deep in her throat, blunt nails deliciously digging into her scalp as his hips thrusting becomes almost reckless now as he quietly groans, relishing in the feeling of her warm wet mouth. Y/N feels drool trickle down her chin, obscene wet noises filling the dark room. 

"Still hate me?" She rasps out. 

" _Always_." He affirms. "More than ya know." 

Osamu can feel it building, slow and powerful, like a tidal wave that was about to crash over him. As he teetered close to the edge, he manages to hold back an onslaught of curses when her lips seal over his pulse point and lap at the steady thrum. He feels her smirk and when he meets her gaze, he finds an eyebrow cocked up in smug inquiry. 

"Close?" 

" _Shuddap_." He tells her again. 

Y/N wants to hear him sound oh-so desperate to cum (he'll never do that, she's aware. She knows all to well he'd rather die than beg to her of all people). She can hardly register her whines and the feeling of the tip hitting the back of her throat at the same time her nose hit his pelvis, everything else seems like a blur. 

His cock pulses as he comes, spilling his load deep down her convulsing throat. He can't hold back his shudder or the full body shiver that leaves a lingering want for more in its wake. What has she done to him? 

Y/N stands up, rubbing a hand to her throat as she catches her breath with Osamu. In that sweat, his skin became more beautiful, more glowing; he looks even sexier, _hot damn._

Unable to control herself, she steps up on the tips of her toes and brings his head down. She brushes her lips against his skin and opens her mouth to bite down, hard, on the expanse of his neck and sucks another purple-red love bite into the flesh. 

Osamu shouldn't care about her getting off, having an orgasm. In fact, he should straighten his clothes and leave without giving her so much as a blink. But he _stays_. 

It's a wordless 'your turn' and though he doesn't vocalise, the mental sound of his voice in her head makes her shiver. His hand goes up her skirt and slips inside her panties. He rubs a dry fingertip against the tight muscle, so very tempted to just push in, to dip inside and feel the heat of her body close around him. No, she doesn't deserve it without working for it. He _should_ be making her beg for him. Yes, it's fitting by far. However, they're still at school, inside some dirty storage closet _._ The danger of getting caught reminds him time's ticking. 

"Hurry the fuck up already, Miya!" She scowls, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. _And she reminds him of that, too._

"Keep yer mouth shut 'fore we get caught," He warns her, low and rough, sending goosebumps skittering over her skin.

"Ya shoulda picked a better location then. Supply closet? Psh. Fuckin' unoriginal clichéd scrub, I swear." She barks out, her Kansai Dialect laced on her tongue. 

He makes a sound akin to a feral growl. The more fierce side of hers was one he ~~liked~~ didn't dislike, it was actually hot to him. 

Osamu calls her a brat and slides her underwear down her legs. When he finds wetness seeped onto her thighs, he clicks his tongue. "Does it turn ya on that much to be screwed by someone who despises ya?" He asks in a low, husky whisper. The second he sees the corner of her lip stretch upwards, he sends her a menacing look and fists her (h/c) strands of hair in his hand and hears a hiss escaping past the girl's lips. He'd be damned if hears her talk back at him with _that smirk_. 

Despite the pain, she manages to chuckle at him breathlessly. "I'm a simple girl, that whole dominant masculine thing you have _really_ turns me on. The hate-sex's a bonus." 

"Fuck you." 

"You already have, sweetheart." 

_The nerve of her--_

"Are ya always this shameless?" 

Y/N winks and it makes a vein on Osamu's forehead throb. "Only with you~" A sigh escapes her mouth when his hand finally comes in contact to where she needed him most. Her hands squeeze at his clothed shoulders when he slides a digit into her depths. "More," She trembles when he adds another and curls it, seeking her sweet spot. His fingers push deeper into her, the blunt nail of his thumb grazing against the little nub and sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body.

Like she said before, he's good at this. Maybe he _has_ been with others before. 

" _Osamu_..." She whimpers and groans, unable to fight off the moan that springs up as she tosses her head back and forth. 

His fingers are pumping in and out of her at a fast pace, the way his hand is positioned causes the heel of his palm to grind against her clit, heightening the experience to a new level. Her toes curl, jaw trembling as a shiver rushes through her; he's staring all to intently at her (e/c) eyes that are drifting in and out of focus. 

She can feel him reaching even deeper inside of her than before, grazing over a spot that has her seeing sparks and causing her back to arch off the table as she cries out. It was hard to breathe; vocals of appreciation didn't even meet their end and ended up becoming hoarse wheezes. Unabashedly, her hips start rocking against his fingers.

"Right there, it feels _so_ _good_..."

He wonders if she knows what her sounds are doing to him. His name from her lips only encourages him to make her cum, but...

She's so close, she can feel it--

He pulls his fingers out. 

A pathetic broken sound breaks past Y/N's lips before her face contorts with hot anger and frustration. She slaps his shoulder, "You _asshole_! Why the hell did you stop?! I was so close!" 

She all but leers at the mischievous glint in Osamu's eyes and the shit eating grin that takes over his face. She's growling as he brings her to lay on a table. 

"Hm? Did ya _want_ some relief? Shame. Shoulda spoken up sooner." 

"You fucker--" Y/N snarls until she feels his breath on her neck, thighs closing around his sides as a whimper falls from her lips. There's the sound of a little shuffle as he removes his volleyball shorts, but she doesn't dare to move. "I-I mean, _please_?" 

That's one way to rile her up. Orgasm denial. Good ol' orgasm denial. Osamu'll remember that the next time the both of them-- _The next time?_ _What the actual fuck?_ He _hates_ her guts yet he's already looking forward to another next time? Stupid. A couple cusses slip from Osamu as he prods his tip against her slick opening. He grabs onto her hips and buries himself in one quick thrust. He hears her gasp and tense. Pleasure sparks through her abdomen as she mewls from the sudden stretch.

"B-Better," She murmurs in approval. Her eyes watch him pull her body up and place her legs over his shoulders, he pushes in building in tempo. He feels deeper this way and they share a moan together. 

He leans into her, pushing flush against her, nearly folding her in half. He groans in response to sensation of her walls around him. Pleasurable vocals of his name pour shamelessly from Y/N's mouth. A wet sensation greets her skin as his mouth finds the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck, and he bites down, sharp and bruising; she'll need more concealer from Sachiko after this.

"B-Bastard, I told you last time not to do that..." 

She won't tell him that she adores his marks on her skin. Osamu's eyes are fixed on how good Y/N looks under him, how wet she'd gotten just by looking at him. His middle finger finds her clit and starts rubbing in tight circles. Her mouth falls open and all the sensations in her body narrow, coiling down to one place down low in her belly. His name rolls off her tongue in a sharp shriek that echoes around the room as she comes. 

"God, that was so good..." 

He isn't finished yet, however. No, far from it. He's nowhere near done. 

"Turn around fer me."

She blinks cluelessly, still catching her breath. "Huh?"

His hands find her hips, and she squeals as he spins her around and pins her down with a ringing smack on the hard edge of the table. The pressure he applies onto her forces the breath out of her lungs. His hands curl the short skirt she has on and bends down to breathe into her ear, eliciting a shiver.

"Did I ever tell ya how much I hate yer cheer uniform?" 

While still recovering, she manages her singsong tone, "Liar, liar~ You absolutely _love_ seein--" She inhales sharply as his lips brush the back of her shoulder, "Y-You absolutely love seeing me in it..."

"Not really," Osamu denies (he's obviously lying). Her scent was washing over him and he can nearly drown in it; the smell only further aroused him. They should call it a day and head to practice already, but neither can't hold back. They looked so deliciously primed for the other. Lips parted, neck red from the flush of arousal and the bites they'd left.

He positions himself between her slit, coating himself in her wet, sticky pleasure. She's gulps, still sensitive from the orgasm earlier. 

" _M-Miya_ , I _need_ a sec--"

"Too bad."

She lets out a shriek, not caring if anyone heard her as Osamu aggressively rams into her, holding her in place with his hand fisted in her hair and the other hand gripping into the swell of her hip. 

She gnashes her teeth together, shaking from the brutal force. She has half a mind to complain, to yell at him and send him a chastising glare but chooses not to. The pain mixed with pleasure was hot and the stretch felt incredibly good that she couldn't care too much. "I-Impatient, are we~?" 

There it is again, the teasing lilt honeyed in her tongue. God, he wants her to stop screwing with him before he loses his mind. 

Osamu narrows his eyes at her. "Would it kill ya to not be a bitch all the time?" 

She can barely nod, unable to verbalize any of her thoughts or emotions. His vice-like grip on her waist and hair, not to mention his cock pounding into her so fast, were all conspiring to make her wild with ecstasy.

"Psh, quit acting like-- _hn_ \--you don't love it." She pants out. "I see that look you send me when you think I-- _mmn_ \--I'm focused elsewhere. Ha-ha...I knew you were desperate for me..."

She just never stops, does she? Osamu curses at the feeling of a growing migraine. It probably comes with screwing her. A fee, more like. 

He grabs onto one thigh to hoist it up. When he can reach her ankle, he props her leg to the side of his body and to his back. Her lower body's off the table and Osamu almost finds it amusing how her hands shoot down to grab the edge of the table in a panic as he stretches her out lewdly in front of him. Shameless as she was, this still made her feel the slightest bit bashful. 

"Uh, Osam--"

"Yer flexible, aren't ya?" He reasons. "Yer not cheer cap'n for no reason, right?"

Her eyes widen at his words. _Of course she was._ Y/N glances away, an endearing blush decorating her cheeks. She's glad he can't see it. "Y-Yeah, but this makes me feel extra sensit-- _fuckingshitMiya_!" He's punishing, unforgiving, utterly _hateful_ as he slams into her. "I wasn't finished talking, damn it!" 

"Don't care. I'd rather bite my own tongue off than listen ta ya." He was brutal from the get-out, each thrust of his hips slams up against her walls, and she shrieks. His head travels to her neck, teeth scraping the skin and working to leave another mark at the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She reveled in the painful sting of his, but pain always gives way to the building pleasure. His unforgiving thrusts coupled with the harsh bites on her skin was making her head fog up. 

It doesn’t take long for the room to be filled with slick sounds and harsh breathing again. The stamina that comes with a sports player is truly terrifying. It feels amazing to be with her like this, despite the protests of Osamu's brain. It's crazy how he managed to control his urges until now. Y/N hears a ghost of a chuckle and wants to open her eyes and take in his expression but finds her eyelids too heavy to lift. 

"Os-- _hn_ \--" She starts up again, barely capable of making out his own name, though her pleading is shamelessly noticeable. With her struggling to breathe, he carries on his torment, uninterrupted. She clings onto the table desperately, nails scratching at the wood, splinters and varnish piling beneath her nails. Each thrust of his was a hidden message, like a, 'fuck you', then 'fuck, I hate you so much', and back to 'fuck you', again. 

Y/N couldn't help herself any longer; ecstasy finally takes her and she screams (thank goodness Osamu's hand muffles it in time), eyes rolling back, hips jolting up as she feels the familiar burning sensation in her stomach. She reaches her climax again, all too fast and intensely, body shaking and her walls enclosing on his cock as he fucks her high out. It was, perhaps, the fastest she's ever come before. When she comes down her high, the sensation of overstimulation hits in a mixture of prickly pleasure. A breathy whimper filled moan flees from her lips as he continues his onslaught. 

Thankfully, he's not too far behind, stimulated by her sounds and skin slapping against skin. His pace stutters and a few more harsh slam of his hips, he stills at last. He grunts into her hair and his spine trembles. She's able feel his member throbbing and mewls as it releases inside her, painting her walls white. Y/N whimpers when she hears a long groan from Osamu. There's something about hearing him like this that gets her hot and needy all over again. 

For a while, the two of them remain as they were, clinging together. Osamu pants into her hair and Y/N huffs to the side, her cheek pressed against the wooden table. Eventually, the boy takes two steps back and slowly removes himself from her. Y/N feels incredibly sore down the belt, her legs unbelievably numb and she uses all of her remaining energy to lean against the table to keep herself from falling onto her knees. She moves a couple strands of hair, that'd been stuck to her wet forehead, and flutters her eyes close. _He's made a mess out of her._

They're silent (save for the occasional pants). Osamu fixes his sex-tousled fringe. When he looks over Y/N, he finds her busy trying to fix the creases on her cheer uniform and fixing her ponytail so that no one at school would know what had just transpired between them. It's a fruitless effort, really. The post-sex scent surrounding them and the love bites scattered around their necks was a dead giveaway to anybody with eyes. 

And now that its been done, Osamu silently curses at himself. He doesn't know what he's exactly feeling but damn, how can he possibly want someone who's the most unbearable person on this entire planet? It's insane. It doesn't make sense. 

"So, what now?" Y/N asks, still catching her breath. Osamu doesn't bother to hide the glare he sends her way with folded arms. He calls her a nuisance under his breath and the girl rolls her eyes. "What? I'm just saying. This could work out well for us. Besides, I'm pretty into you, and I'm sure you are, t--" 

"I'm not." 

She deadpans. " _Obviously_. Keep telling yourself that lie, Osamu."

"M'not lyin'." He insists firmly. "When I say I really don't like ya, it literally means I really _don't_ like ya." 

"How does friends with benefits sound to you?" She asks anyway. 

"Why would I be friends with a scrub?" 

Y/N lets out a laugh and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ouch. That's kinda harsh~" She drums her chin with two fingers as if in thought. A few seconds later, she snaps them. "Then, if you want, we'll just stick with the benefits." 

Osamu gives her a look with wrinkled eyebrows. 

"Come on. It'll be over after our graduation next year. No strings attached, no commitments, no bull. The best possible high school experience." 

He clicks his tongue in distaste. 

"You don't have to agree if you don't wanna. I'm not forcing you. But," She steps closer to him. "If you're willing, close your eyes, SamuSamu" His eye twitched for the umpteenth time at the nickname.

She stands up on the tips of her toes and places her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them before pulling him down to her level. His eyes were slightly squinted and gorgeous brown, but she only spares a moment before leaning closer and closer to his lips. It's a matter of yes or no. 

Before they can meet lips, Osamu's palm meets Y/N's mouth, effectively blocking the kiss. At the frown received, he rolls his eyes at her. 

"Don't get ahead of yerself." 

"So mean!" She pouts at him. "Do you hate kissing me that much?" 

"Yer crazy and relentless. Has anyone told ya yer such a difficult person, L/N?" 

"Ha-ha, I'll take that as a compliment!" Her bright smile extends to her eyes; her cheeks are flushed with a sort of inexplicable happiness. There's a childlike innocence in there, too. 

So she _can_ smile normally, Osamu notes. It was alien to him since he'd always seen her smirking at him or sending the dirtiest of stares. But, it was... _not unwelcoming._ It was actually pretty. Very pretty. 

"What?" She questions. Osamu realises he's been staring long enough to come off as a creep. 

"Nothin'. Clean yerself up and head ta practice." He then looks away. "But first, hand me yer phone."

_It's a yes._

"Oh?" She raises her eyebrows. "Exchanging numbers, are we?" A smirk compliments her face. "You're planning to ask me out on a date _after_ the sex?"

" _Oi._ "

"Ha-ha, alright, alright. Just messing with you." 

And thus, a strange bond between them formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That took me forever to write down, but I'm okay-ish with how the first chapter turned out. I can't wait to write the other chapters to this, y'all have seen nothing yet! :) Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
